It's Beginning to Get To Me
by qn4eto1234
Summary: Превод. Това, което хората от Коноха могат да кажат за Минами е, че тя е доста обикновена нинджа: това, което не знаят е, че е новобранец от Акатски с една или две тайни. Скоро тя сформира връзки с тези, които би трябвало да счита за свои врагове. Ще може ли да се придържа към големия план и заедно с това да се разправя с Хидан и група наемни убийци по петите си?
1. Маскарадът

Всичко изглеждаше толкова сюрреалистично, за първи път от дълго време всъщност се наслаждавах на нещата, по болен и изкривен начин. Наслаждавах се на живота на наемен убиец.

Стоейки неподвижно, огледах заобикалящата ме среда. Бях в голяма бална зала на това скромно жилище, гледайки напред през вертикалните прозорци на отсрещната стена, която позволяваше на галещото сияние на луната да блести наоколо. В ъглите на стаята маси със скъпи закуски, класни вина и аромати в изобилие, бяха заобиколени с изтънчено облечени мъже и жени от различни поколения. Изглежда по-възрастни поколения. Имаше много хора, облечени в бални рокли и маски в различни цветове, точно както и аз. Големи, бухнали, старомодни рокли от типа Пепеляшка. Смокинги украсяваха мъжете; повечето от цветовете на костюмите им се съчетаваха с тези на придружителките им. Бърборене отекваше из дебрите на имението. Полилеи висяха от тавана деликатно, сякаш бяха група звезди на низове. Стените на пръв поглед блестяха със златист оттенък. Две големи стълбища ограждаха двете страни на общата стая, изиващи се наоколо и срещайки се на върха, където беше балконът. Дивани и пейки бяха поставени спретнато навсякъде, за да може хората да се чувстват като у дома си. На голямата тераса на горното ниво - маси с чисто бели покривки с поставени върху тях менюта, сребърни прибори, чаши и чинии, безупречно чисти подноси, и салфетки които бяха сгънати в различно оформени оригами.

Въпреки че стоях неловко в средата на тълпата, не изглеждах и не се чувствах не на място. Почувствах се отново като малко дете и сякаш това място беше храм от въображението ми.

„Хмм... трябваше да дойда на маскарада така! Ако мога да си осигуря входа отново, обаче..." – си казах тихо. Оправих си пернатата маска и погледнах надолу към копринената ми, лилава рокля, изглаждайки я спретнато. Мислех, че изглежда по-скоро като поличка в стил Лолита отколкото нещо друго. Когато я купих, мислех, че някой би възразил; можеше да се счита за леко провокативна. Колкото и да е странно, беше приета добре; получих доста комплименти за нея – дори от старите снобски дами!

„Трудно е да впечатлиш стари, богати жени... справям се добре!" – докато си мислех, осъзнах, че не трябваше да накарам Хидан и Какузу да носят костюми... бях сигурна, че се открояват на това луксозно място.

- Извинете, госпожице – погледнах човека, който ме приближаваше; усмихна ми се учтиво и продължи, веднъж привлякъл вниманието ми. – Вярвам, че се наслаждавате на маскарада?

- Да, сър – усмихнах се с благодарност, показвайки зъбите си. – Благодаря, че попитахте; случайно да знаете къде е ръководителят на това имение? – И знаеше ли, че е секси? Прехапах си езика, възхищавайки се на чертите на лицето му. – Това е мисия, спри, Мина. Забавлението трябва да се остави за по-късно. – казах си тихо.

- Разбира се, мадам – посочи надясно към източното стълбище, показвайки ми уста, пълна с блестящи зъби. – Нагоре по тези стълби, през хранителните помещения, надолу по коридора, завиите наляво в края и минете през двойните врати. Искате ли да Ви заведа там?

- Ъ, не, не! Благодаря Ви, добри сър; ако не е твърде много, бихте ли ми направили една услуга: посочете ми дамската тоалетна? – изкикотих се глуповато и здраво хванах дръжките на чантичката ми в ръцете си невинно.

- Отсрещната стена, точно до стълбите, току-що Ви упътих до там – той се усмихна и аз помахах учтиво, докато вървях към тоалетната, отваряйки вратата.

Типично за богатите, мога да кажа. Две тоалетни и мивки, душ, който може да побере десет души наведнъж; изпитани сапуни; кърпи с инициали; безплатни, дантелено розови, бели носни кърпички – баня на богати хора. Беше с размерите на моята дневна, честно. Извадих от чантичката си малко уоки-токи. С бързо натискане на бутона, продължих: - Тук е Минами, какво е местонахождението ти?

. . .

- Какво е местонахождението ти? Край! – наблегнах на всяка дума ясно и нещастно. Получих същия отговор и издишах остро. – Хидан. Вдигни проклетото уоки-токи.

- О, хей. Хареса ли ти да ми бъдеш в джоба? – попита с обичайния си насмешливо-секси тон. Преборих се да сдържа ядосания си отговор и казах. – Къде, за Бога, сте ти и Какузо-сама?

- Зает съм! И как, по дяволите, очакваш да знам къде е това копеле? – мразех да ми отговарят с въпроси. Глупави, честни при това. Откъде знех, че нещо такова ще спре да се случва? Наистина трябваше да спра да се надявам да се справи по-добре. – По дяволите, казах ви да стоите заедно!

- Забавното е, че не ми пука, Мина-чан.

- Водачът ме направи ръководител на тази мисия: ако се провалим, ще ме пребие или нещо подобно – преувеличавах, но можех да си представя да се случи. Да си призная, не беше приятна картинка.

- А аз бих помогнал. – Добре, картинката се влоши. Мазохист. Надявам се, той нямаше предвид това.

- Мили Боже, ти си извратено копеле...

- Ти го предложи – приготви се за това!

- Вярно – въздъхнах победено. – Както и да е! Намери Какузу-сама и като го направиш, му кажи, че намерих господаря на имението; после изчезвай оттук бързо. Ясно? Просто направи това за мен без да се оплакваш и ще ти се отплатя по-късно.

- Какви са опциите ми за това как ще ми се „отплатиш"? – попита; можеш да чуя подлия, съблазнителен тон в гласа му, от който настръхнах. Можех само да си представя израженията на хората около него... Не можеше ли някой да го удари най-накрая? МОЛЯ?

- Хидан, по-късно! Намери Какузу и изчезвайте от имението! – извиках. Не получих отговор, така че предположих, че е решил да ме послуша поне веднъж. Господи, щях да се мразя след всичко това. Нямаше да ми позволи да върна „услугата" като просто му изчистя стаята – ще е нещо, което щеше да ме унижи като жена, бях сигурна.

Излязох от тоалетната, нагоре по стълбите – следвах упътванията на джентълмена до главата на домакинството. Спрях пред двойните врати и си поех дълбоко дъх. Вече чувствах прилива на адреналин.

Почуках и влязох през вратите, когато ме поканиха. Беше сам, точно както се надявах. Което беше добре, защото иначе изобщо нямаше да знам какво да правя.

- Добър ден, сър! – възклихнах силно. Всъщност бях доста добра актриса.

- Добър ден, какво Ви води насам? – изправи се и протегна ръка, показвайки привидно златистата стая. Голяма усмивка, гладко разпростряна по лице на средна възраст. – Наслаждавате се на произведенията на изкуството по стените на успеха? Или може би да обсъдите да се омъжите за сина ми? Той е наистина... – какво арогантно копеле.

- Ъм, не, сър; всъщност съм тук, за да разговарям с Вас от името на моето село – отговорих бързо и се изчервих от смущение.

- О, разбрах – щастието му изчезна незабавно. – Вие сте от Селото, скрито в дъжда, предполагам.

Можех да чуя стъпки пред двойните врати; от ъгъла на окото си, сенки под вратите, показващи присъствието на охраната.

- Точно така. Това е сериозна работа, мога ли да го прошепна в ухото Ви? – попитах тихо.

- Разбира се, милейди – грейна с усмивка и аз се приближих спокойно. Поставих ръка на рамото му и се наведох, за да говоря... посегнах към предницата на роклята ми и извадих кунай; използвайки възможността, със силно, ловко движение, му прерязах гърлото, после хвърлих инструмента небрежно. Хлад премина по разтрепераното ми тяло, няколко пъти си припомних как кунаят разкъса кожата му чрез неравно и спиращо кръвта движение.

Мъжът издаде бълбукащ звук, кокато двойните врати се отвориха. Обичах начина, по който очите му се издуха, червеният цвят покривайки ръцете му около врата му и изливайки се на пода, където падна, гърчейки се. Донесе много спомени и сладко-горчив вкус се появи в устата ми.

Без наистина да поглеждам към натрапниците, се наведох и прерових джобовете и няколкото му притежания, успявайки да грабна златен джобен часовник, много монети и чужди валути, и дебел плик.

- Пусни плика, крадло!

- Ъ? О, охрана. Не ми харесва да получавам заповеди от нинджи от Звука. – казах и се прозях, опитвайки се да звуча равнодушно и смело. Двамата охранители бяха насочили кунаи към мен със силна захватка.

Размахах плика подигравтелно.

- Бийте се с мен за него... – бях прекъсната за мигване на окото. Звук последва обезглавяването с коса на двамата мъже и после отвратително опръскване. Изпъшках с досада, виждайки Хидан да стои над обезглавените тела на пода, с кръв разпръсната навсякъде. – Е, ти определено дойде! Къде е Какузу?

- Успокой се, отвън е... Господи, жено, - изръмжа, оставяйки косата си настрани, - опитвам се да ти помогна и това получавам в замяна? Зарежи това, повече няма да ти помагам.

- Заповядах ти нещо! Би трябвало да ме слушаш! Сега прикритието ни е разкрито, благодарение на теб, глупако! – тропнах с крак детински и скръстих ръце пред гърдите си, докато го гледах гневно.

- Хей, погледни тази гадост – гледах неподвижно как Хидан повдигна една от главите и я хвърли през балкона към тълпата хора, напълно игнорирайки разтревожените ми оплаквания.

Безкрайни писъци отекнаха из дома.

Е, Какузу щеше да бъде бесен понеже трябваше да ни чака, дори можеше да му се наложи да плати допълнително, за да им се реваншира. Изкикотих се, прерових джобовете на панталона на мъртвия мъж и бутнах останалите пари в моя. Напредналите ми джебчийски умения, ура!

- Вероятно трябва да напуснем преди да дойде още охрана... – започнах, излизайки от стаята безгрижно. Хидан се наведе над парапета на балкона и се засмя като лунатик в суматохата, с мелодичен зловещ писък и сълзи в очите си.

Въздъхнах и скочих от балкона в тълпата, приземявайки се и отскачайки от главите и раменете на хората с кръстосани ръце.

- Х-хей, Мина-чан, почакай! – Хидан извика. Игнорирах го и се втурнах към врата и след като забелязах мъжа, се приближих към Какузу. Свалих маската и я захвърлих небрежно.

- Мога да кажа, че нещата не минаха по план – заяви без заобикалки.

- Не, всичко мина добре. – Глупак. – Дай на Лидера добър доклад за мен, ще разделя дела си. – подкупих малко. Ако знаех нещо, то беше, че Какузу е най-алчното копеле на Земята. Щеше да приеме предложението ми, бях сигурна. От това, което виждах физически, това беше единственият му провал.

- Със сигурност... раздели го.

Казах ви. Въздъхнах и му дадох част от парите, без да се потрудя да ги преброя внимателно. Взех по-голямо парче само за да не ме пребие. И, разбира се, скоро Хидан изведнъж извърча през предната врата, ругаейки както обикновено.

С развеселена подигравка, погледнах към Какузу, и поклатихме глави. Не ми се искаше да вървя до базата, затова призовах птица. За щастие, този път беше успешно; по принцип нинджуцу уменията ми са доста под средните. Какузу и Хидан скочиха на гърба й, докато давах на вярната си птица Бърди прегръдка и после ги последвах. Призованите също имат чувства.

- Обратно в базата, моля. – казах щастливо. С размах на криле започна да лети грациозно.

Какузу бавно се отдалечи от Хидан и мен, седейки на края на орела. Свих рамене и притиснах коленете до гърдите си – наистина не можех да го виня. Хидан изпъшка без причина и шаваше безкрайно; това не беше нещо ново. Открих, че се държеше като малко дете. Сред гърченето му, можех да видя, че се приближава. Това означаваше, че иска да...

- Сега, относно услугата... – Хидан измърка, повдигайки вежда. – мисля, че трябва да се чукаме, как мислиш?

... говорим за проклетата услуга, която му дължах.

- Хидан, първо, заври си косата в устата и се блъсни в стена. – сопнах се и се обърнах напълно настрани от него.

- Това може да се оправи... също като теб. – изсъска съблазнително. Усетих как кожата ми настръхна, когато прокара пръст нагоре-надолу по гръбнака ми. Трябваше да призная, знаеше какво прави, но това не беше точно добра отличителна черта за него. По дяволите, имаше ли добри отличителни черти? Имам предвид, освен физическите характеристики... останах тиха и чаках за следващия му опит; с него трябваше винаги да бъда нащрек.

- Какузу-сама, къде сме? – попитах след малко, достатъчно силно, за да ме чуе.

- Почти сме там – промърмори, погледна ме, после върна вниманието си върху картата си.

Това не беше изненадващ отговор. Хидан лежеше долу до мен със самодоволно изражение. Не можех да кажа какво си мисли, но бях сигурна, че нямаше нужда да питам. Той въздъхна и продължи:

- Чудя се дали Жашин-сама те харесва – почувствах как погледа му ме обикаля.

- За собствената ми безопасност, се надявам, че не... – изръмжах и отместих поглед от него. – Знаеш ли, наистина не е трудно да имаш достойнство.

- Също и не е трудно за теб отвреме-навреме да се забавляваш – изкиска се тихо, а аз направих физиономия при звука.

- Наясно съм. Обаче реших да не се подценявам по този начин – отбелязах.

Стана извънредно тихо за първи път от дълго време; но беше хубава тишина. Беше почти еуфорично, въпреки че Хидан беше точно до мен, мислейки за начин да ме вкара в леглото. Небосклона от мигащи звезди взимаше дъха. Бяха толкова близо, че можех да се изправя и да събера една шепа от тях; облаци оцветяваха картината с малки петънца, но осигуряваха топлина за кръглата, ощетена луна. Беше студена нощ, но поносима дори и с вятър. Цветните дървета под нас ни помахаха. Определено нощта бе паднала.

- Много си упорита, знаеш ли? – Хидан попита тихо.

- Трябва да я уважаваш за това; радвам се, че най-скорошното ни допълнение към организацията не е курва – Какузу прекъсна решително. Не е нужно да казвам, че бях шокирана от това, което каза, вероятно беше най-милото нещо, което ми беше казвал.

- Какузо, задник такъв! Никога не си на моя страна! – Хидан продължи да хленчи и аз въздъхнах, раздразнена.

- Е, поне някой забеляза това... благодаря ти, Какузо-сама! – казах весело и се усмихнах. Хидан направи глупав коментар, който не чух ясно, но не попитах, вместо това осъзнах, че вероятно Какузо отговори на Хидан по този начин, защото му платих.

Хммм... парите бяха пътя за петте сърца на мъжете! И може би... сексът беше пътят за сърцето на Жашинист? Каква логика.

- Само почакай... един ден ще те пипна и когато го направя, ще съжаляваш, че не си ме чукала по-рано. Мога да те накарам да видиш звезди – промърмори, цупейки се.

- Хъх? В мечтите ти. –Колкото и да мразех да го призная, се изчервих. Хидан забеляза и повдигна вежди предлагащо. Без колебание му показах среден пръст и пробих дупки в главата му с гадни, гневни погледи.

Изненадани? Не бъдете. Откакто го срещнах, Хидан е такъв седем дни в седмицата. По дяволите, първото нещо, което ми каза, беше: „Хей, кучко, искаш ли да се чукаме?" вместо „Как си?". Можех да се закълна, действаше наистина странно. Освен глупавата му уста, първото нещо, което забелязах, беше арогантността му... после мускулите му, усмивката и красивите му очи... ПОСЛЕ стигаш до това, че постоянно е без горнище и молитвената броеница около врата му. Броеницата беше символ на бога му, Жашин, който Хидан ме накара официално да мразя. Ако направеше нещо, което някой не харесаше... се оправдаваше с Жашин, разбира се.

Та, ето един кръвожаден, религиозен мъж, който не носеше ризи, разнасяше огромна, кървавочервена коса с три остриета, старовременна броеница и постоянно говореше за секс.

- Хей – прошепна. Подскочих леко, сепвайки се и погледнах към него, повдигайки вежда. Той продължи тихо. – Банан ли има в джоба ми или току-що ме накара да получа ерекция?

Дори не можех да си представя изкривяването на изражението ми; почувствах как се изчервявам, докато се опитвах да се махна от него, но той стана, грабна китките ми и грубо ме придърпа към устните си. И, колкото и да ме е срам да си призная, ето ме, възседнала го, свенлива като ученичка. Човече, бях толкова радоста, че няма камера – като говорим за изнудване!

- Х-Хидан, пусни ме! – извиках треперливо, опитвайки се да избягам. – Спри поне веднъж, идиот такъв! – избягвах очен контакт и се съсредоточих върху това да избягам от хватката му, дърпайки и бутайки и тикайки, докато с огромен порив на вятъра, нещата буквално се преобърнаха.

- Какво, по дяволите? Глупачка такава, това беше! – изрева ядосано; погледнах го ужасено, а ядосаното му изражение дори не се смекчи с тревога. Беше безсмъртен, защо, по дяволите, се разстройваше? Сърцето ми биеше по-бързо отвсякога, сякаш щеше да пробие ребрата ми и да и да изскочи от гърдите ми. Аз ли наистина ни избутах от птицата? Мамка му, вината беше моя...

- Това е по твоя вина! - изкрещях аз със същия тон като него. Гравитацията наистина не ми беше приятел. Не можех да не стискам очи, като продължавах да летя към студената земя долу. Хидан беше освободил една от китките ми, когато за паднахме от птицата, но плътно държеше тази в ръката му.

Страхувах се от три неща: височини, смъртта и Хидан. Какво ще получите, когато ги съберете? А, да. Изпищях момичешки и звукът отекна, бързо преминавайки атмосферата. Почувствах се парализирана и безпомощна, беше ужасно чувство, особено когато не можех да направя нищо. Започнах да треперя и да се чудя колко близо бяхме до земята...

Тогава случайно въздухът беше напълно изтръгнат от мен и гледах нагоре под вода, когато почувствах истинските ефекти на паниката ми. Ръката на Хидан беше обвита около мен, а аз така или иначе не можех да плувам. Животът е гаден.

Това беше един от тези епични моменти в забавен кадър, които виждате по филмите.

С Хидан се ударихме силно в заобикалящата ни вода, като достигнахме повърхността. Чувствайки как въздухът погали мокрото ми лице, се задъхах трескаво; бях сигурна, че звуча като морж, но не ми пукаше – преживях твърде много нещата през последните пет минути. Освободих се от хватката на Хидан и веднага започнах да ритам към брега и, достигайки го, се пльоснах на влажната, тревиста земя небрежно. Чух плискащите стъпки на Хидан, докато ме подмина малко и спря:

- По дяволите.

Намерих силата да му хвърля смъртоносен поглед, а той се засмя. Станах, когато ми се прииска да се поразходя и заявих:

- Искам да се прибера вкъщи, СЕГА.

Настойчивият-му-никога-неспиращ-да-се-оплаква-бутон явно беше натиснат, защото вече беше започнал да хленчи. Изпъшках и започнах да вървя към базата със злобния ми съотборник.

Убийства и близките до смъртта преживявания са рутинни, не се безпокойте.


	2. Доклад и сделки

Няколко дни бяха минали откакто Хидан, Какузу и аз се върнахме от мисията ни, а аз още не се бях чула с Лидера за нея, което ме караше да се притеснявам.

- О! Какво стана с Мина-ме-чан след това?! – попита Тоби, сладурско накланяйки глава настрани. Винаги съм обичала Тоби, абсолютно го обичах. Ухилих се широко на маскирания мъж. „Мина-ме-чан" беше името, което бях получила наскоро от него вместо „Минами", истинското ми име. Никога не съм била сигурна как пасва, но не ми пречеше. Най-доброто ми предположение е, че започна, когато Тоби се опита да каже името ми бързо, карайки го да произнесе името ми „Мина-ме". Фокусирайки се върху настоящето, продължих:

- Ами, след като излязох от водата, започнахме да вървим към вкъщи и Хидан започна да се оплаква, че е уморен, разбира се, затова трябваше да спим на дърво...

- Хидан е добър в оплакването, Мина-ме-чан не мисли ли така? – Тоби попита с шепот, ръцете около мястото, където би трябвало да бъде устата му; изкикотих се и кимнах леко.

- След това Хидан се опита да ме бие без причина... накрая го пребих, въпреки че няма да признае.

- Тоби вярва на Мина-ме-чан, довери се на Тоби – отговори почти веднага. Бях егоистична, обичах да бъда около Тоби, защото винаги бях права в неговите очи. Още повече, че беше наистина забавен и сладък – човек, който не можеш да откриеш при Акатски.

- По дяволите, мога да те чуя! Не се случи така! – Хидан изрева от съседната стая.

Погледнах към Тоби и свих рамене; присмя се на жеста ми и предполагам, че схвана какво имам предвид. Като се прозях и протегнах, се свлякох на удобната възглавница на дивана.

- Толкова съм изтощена.

- И Тоби смята така; спането по дървета не е нещо, което Тоби смята за приятно – отговори той весело. – На Тоби му липсваше Мина-ме-чан, когато Мина-ме-чан я нямаше! Тоби нарисува на Мина-ме-чан картини, когато на Тоби му беше скучно и Мина-ме-чан я нямаше! – Той плесна с ръце детински и се приведе, за да ме прегърне обичливо преди да избяга от стаята.

- Звучи сякаш си имала приключение, ън.

Гледах как Дейдара се появи на прага и ми се усмихна. Върнах жеста и погледнах към кръстосаните му ръце.

- Предполагам, може да бъде определено като приключение – казах и се изкисках. Ако трябва да бъда честна... страшно много си падах по Дейдара. Откакто се срещнахме. Потупах мястото до мен на дивана, докато го гледах и той прие поканата щастливо, навеждайки се напред и строполясвайки се. Пружините на горкия диван изпъшкаха под неочакваната тежест.

- Диванът каза да оставиш тортите, шишко – пошегувах се.

- Искаш ли да ми напомниш кога започнах да взимам заповеди от диван, ън? – попита със странно изражение. Съжалявам, но тази глупава реч беше досадна. Всеки път, когато я чуех, исках да го ударя. Но, също така... беше странно секси. По-добре да чуя „ън" отколкото свалячески реплики, които да ми се хвърлят в лицето постоянно. Да, имам предвид задника, Хидан. Както и да е, Дейдара беше един от подчинените на моята възраст; той беше на деветнайсет, аз на осемнайсет. Преди да попитате, да, гадно е да си най-младата от група престъпници със S-ранг. Дейдара, в началото, изглеждаше като момиче. Не беше, и ако погледнете достатъчно отблизо, бихте могли да го видите. Вбесяваше се, ако някой го сбъркаше за жена... но, честно, сам си го правеше. Отказваше да си подстриже косата или да напълнее. Беше по-добре да не се съгласява обаче, затова, по мое мнение, и така си беше добре. Изглежда имаше къс фитил, но аз можех лесно да се сприятелявам; още от началото, двамата някакси си си паснахме. Бях щастлива, имайки предвид факта, че беше по-добре да си приятел, отколкото враг.

Обаче беше странно... след всичкото това говорене, Дейдара изглеждаше нормален, но преди изобщо да говорим, бях забелязала нещо странно. Първият път, когато го видях, беше защото гласът му привлече вниманието ми, когато седеше сам в общата стая, мърморейки неразбираеми думи със заплашителен тон. Погледна нагоре след миг и се огледа сякаш не беше сам, после ме видя и се държеше сякаш нищо не се е случило. Донякъде лудо, но беше сладък, затова не се интересувах твърде много.

Колкото бързо изчезна, толкова бързо и се върна Тоби в стаята до мен. Погледнах към листовете хартия, които ми връчваше, и ги поех внимателно. Прегледах ги – имаше поне пет. Първите два бяха на мен и Тоби, после как Хидан се биеше с Какузу и Дейдара, изваждащ една от своите бомби – и още и още. Според мен бяха наистина добри! Бях сигурна, че не бих се справила по-добре, ако опитах.

- Ау, Тоби, тези са невероятни! Благодаря ти, ще ги окача на стената си, става ли?

- Оки-доки! Чакай! Тоби иска Мина-ме-чан и Сенпай да бъдат сигурни и да видят тази. – отговори, докато преглеждаше купчината. Измъкна един лист и го показа на Дейдара и мен.

Почувствах как се изчервявам като червен пипер, като грабнах рисунките от ръцете на Тоби.

- Тоби-кун! Какв...какво е това? – въздържах се да изкрещя силно. Мога да се закълна, че почувствах топлина да се отделя от Дейдара.

- Какво има предвид Мина-ме-чан? Тук са Мина-ме-чан и Дейдара-сенпай! – обяви щастливо. Изглежда сякаш ентисуазмът намаля. – Мина-ме-чан не го харесва?

Изръмжах на рисунката, където Дейдара и аз се целувахме, нарисувана с молив и оцветена с пастели. Как трябваше да кажа това нежно? Някави идеи...?

- Не, не... харесвам я, Тоби-кун... – борех се да за мили думи. – Имам идея! Тоби-кун, тъй като тази рисунка е толкова невероятна, нека Хидан я види, после бягай обратно тук колкото можеш по-бързо!

- Колкото по-бързо мога? – задъха се развълнувано.

- Колкото по-бързо можеш! Готов, на позиция, тръгвай! – извиках бързо. Тоби отлетя с рисунка в ръце и светкавична бързина. Веднага стана тихо между мен и Дейдара. Неловко.

- Какъв... талант има... - поставих рисунката наблизо, докато Дейдара кимна на изказването ми. - Всъщност е добър при оцветяването, колкото и да ми е омразно да го призная. Обаче не го бива да рисува, ън. - Дейдара коментира.

Чудя се Хидан какво ще...

- Какво, по дяволите? - Погледнах към вратата и се преместих към прага, точно когато Тоби спринтира, показвайки се, прескочи дивана и се скри зад мен и Дейдара.

Затръшна се врата и се чуха приближаващи се стъпки, и когато всичко стана тихо, един не толкова щаслив Хидан застана пред нас. Веждата ми трепна, виждайки косата на Хидан в ръката му, смачкан лист хартия в другата и раздразнено изражение на лицето му.

- Какво, по дяволите, е това нещо? - Хидан попита, развеселен. - Къде отиде това малко лайно? Ще натикам този проклет лист в гърлото му, за да сере хратия и пастели в продължение на месец! - Сърцето ми спря. Хидан можеше да е страшен за всичко – дори лист хартия. Фактът, че всички от Акатски бяха на врата на Тоби изобщо не му помагаше.

- Х-Хидан, успокой се! - изписках в опит да бъда смела. Станах и протегнах ръце пред себе си. - Всичко е наред!

Бавно се приближи и спря, гледайки надолу към мен. Бях толкова малка в сравнение с него, начинът, по който се надвеси над мен. Родителите ми са трябвало да бъдат прокълнати, че са били толкова ниски.

- Ти си моята кучка, не този педал, мъж, приличащ на момиче – каза; нямаше да съм изненадана, ако внезапно започнеше да ми съска като бясна миеща мечка... Гледах невярващо.

- Не помня да съм се съгласявала да бъда твоя или на Дейдара-кун кучка! За протокола, всъщност харесвам повече Дейдара отколкото теб!

- Не трябва да се съгласяваш, защото е шибан факт! - Хидан извика високо, после премина на „съблазнителен" шепот. - Знаеш, че наистина ти харесва да бъдеш моята кучка, Мина-чан.

- Шибан идиот. Сигурна съм, че си казал това на всяко момиче, което някога си срещал, нямам намерение дори да обмисля да ти позволя да влезеш в панталоните ми. Бих избрала Дейдара пред теб всеки ден. Сега, остави мен и Тоби на мира. - промърморих недоволно, бутайки го настрани. Направи изключително нещастна физиономия преди да се отдалечи бавно с приведен гръб, далеч от погледа ми, краят на косата му стържеше земята малко, докато вървеше. Какво, по дяволите? Всъщност ме послуша? И изглеждаше сякаш прие коментарите ми присърце. Това не беше привично за Хидан – това беше привично за нормално човешко същество.

Странно.

- Добре тогава... както и да е, сега, когато го няма, Тоби, ела тук, трябва да поговорим – промърморих, докато се обръщах, за да погледна него и Дейдара. Не бях изненадана да видя, че изражението на Дейдара беше като моето. Тоби седна вяло на мястото, където седях аз по-рано и ме погледна. Можех да кажа, че знаеше, че е „сгрешил". Погледнах към русия мъж до мен и му се ухилих глуповато; веждите му се съединиха – можеше да каже, че щях да оставя Тоби да се измъкне.

- Следващият път първо ми кажи, че ще нарисуваш нещо такова, става ли? - казах и въздъхнах победено. Мразех да се налага да се нахвърлям на Тоби, просто никога не ми се струваше правилно. Най-вече, защото никога не беше нещо истински „грешно".

- Сега... нека отидем да вземем сладолед, става ли?

Тоби направи и една на мен и Мина-ме-чан... Но няма нищо, защото е СЛАДОЛЕД! - Маскираният мъж си пое дълбоко въздух, като се изправи. Дейдара измърмори нещо на себе си, но всичко, което чух, беше „ън". Гледах как мъжът с детинско поведение избяга от стаята право в кухнята. Фризерът издаде отличимо скърцане, показвайки, че Тоби взе сладоледа. Погледнах към Дейдара и той ми хвърли гневен поглед.

- Страхливка, ън.

- Х-хей! Не съм! Просто мразя да викам на Тоби... обичам малкия келеш, той е страхотно момче. - отрекох и се обосновах.

- Досаден е, просто на теб не ти го показва, защото си момиче, ън – промърмори.

- Е, честно казано, нямам проблем с това – засмях се тихо. - Трябва да търпя достатъчно задници дори и сега.

Дейдара завъртя очи и изръкомаха.

- Няма да остана за партито със сладолед. До после, ън.

Помахах и блондинът си тръгна по същия начин като Хидан и Тоби. Тишина изпълни стаята, докато стоях сама. Не можех да не се чувствам виновна за това, че се държах гадно с Хидан... въпреки че той беше виновен, че изобщо помислих да се държа гадно с него. Отчаяно се борех с нуждата да отида и да се опитам да му се реванширам, поне да се извиня за обидите, които му хвърлях всяка седмица.

Не, ако се опитах да отида и да поправя нещата, накрая нещо щеше да ми се случи. Просто ще отида да взема сладолед. Изпъшках и минах през прага към коридора, който водеше към кухнята. Надникнах през вратата и видях Тоби да взима множество топки сладолед една след друга. Този сладолед изглеждаше страхотно, особено след като беше шоколадов... Захапах устната си и колебливо отстъпих, обръщайки се, за да приближа стаята на Хидан. Добре, след като се чувствах сякаш трябва да се извиня, щях да го направя бързо преди да има възможността да вика и да направи нещо глупаво. Вдишах и издишах дълбоко преди да почукам леко на вратата. Със сигурност нямаше да ми вика... и ако го направеше, Жашин да ми е на помощ, ще му завра косата право в задника.

- Кой е, по дяволите? - попита решително гласът на Хидан с раздразнение. Промърморих под нос и отворих вратата.

- Мина, разбира се – отговорих тихо. Хвърлих поглед на стаята. Доста проста е – две легла с черни чаршафи и завивки, бели, пухкави (и дяволски удобни) възглавници, два шкафа, баня, косата на Хидан, книги и списания, чипс, напитки, сейф, бюро и други мъжки неща, стаята му беше точни като моята.

- Това копеле Какузу не е тук, затова няма причина и ти да си тук – изрече Хидан злобно. Хвърлих му незаинтересован поглед; повдигна вежда очакващо, местейки се на мястото си на едно от леглата и изправяйки кичур от косата си.

- Добре, заднико, благодаря, че отбеляза очевидното – изръмжах, после си възвърнах спокойствието. - Хидан, не бъди такъв, дори не си ми дал шанс да кажа нещо.

- Е, какво, по дяволите, имаш да ми казваш тогава? - попита тихо. Погледнах надясно, когато стана и ме доближи, после кръстоса ръце.

Въздъхнах.

- Въпреки че вината да бъда гадна с теб беше твоя и нямаш правото да се държиш като покровителствен идиот, съжалявам. Не се разстройвай, става ли? - Хидан ме погледна объркано и започна да се смее. Той определено беше някой, който можеше да ме накара да се почувствам като отрепка, темата нямаше значение. Въздъхна бързо, силно и прекалено драматично.

- Човече, просто се бъзиках с теб, Мина-чан.

- Какво, по дяволите? Педал такъв, кълна се, че ще те пребия! - извиках и ударих ръката му ядосано.

- Очевидно си дошла тук, за да ми се извиниш, така че защо, в името на Жашин, се опитваш да ме задяваш? - избегна всеки един от ударите ми.

Спрях и го погледнах гневно, стискайки юмруци; изчервих се.

- Да те задявам?! Ще ти покажа задяване! - Без да го обмисля първо, се хвърлих към него и двамата паднахме на пода.

- По дяволите, жено! - извика; можех да чуя самодоволната усмивка в гласа му и фактът, че го бях възседнала, не помагаше. Ударих го в гърдите и щях да направя същото и с другата си ръка, но той я хвана преди да успея да го ударя. Гняв пулсираше във вените ми, затова не спрях да помисля за перверзните мисли, които се въртяха в главата му. Интересувах се от чувствата му, а той се бъзикаше? Хвана другия ми юмрук.

- Почувствах се виновна, че се държах гадно с теб! - изхленчих. - Трябваше да покажеш, че не трябва да ми пука...

- Защо би се почувствала виновна? - изрева с подигравателен смях. Отново се изчервих, мусейки се.

- Ами... започна да се държиш различно и това логично показа, че те разстрои.

Хидан ме погледна и се усмихна, но аз го гледах гневно, казвайки му мълчаливо да не говори, и продължих:

- И като жена, моя е работата да се тревожа. – Ъгх, това прозвуча сексистко.

- Не се тревожи прекалено много, или ще ти побелее косата. Гадна, дърта вещица. - Отговори с уникалното си Аз-съм-бавноразвиващ-се-затова-трябва-да-се-смея-колкото-може-по-силно.

- Да ти се извиня ли! Ти си този с гадната старческа коса! - извиках нещастно. - Сега пусни ръцете ми, кретен такъв!

- Тази, която е седнала на члена ми, ме нарича кретен? Това не е иронично. - Усмихна се самодоволно и погледна надолу към споменатото нещо – и чатала ми също, но това беше допълнително. Затворих краката си и горе-долу оброних глава на тях.

- Какво, по дяволите, седя на стомаха ти!

За да докажа мнението си, подскочих.

- Не усещам нищо да се мушка в задника ми, значи стоя на корема ти! - Хидан изпъшка с усмивка.

- Мамка му, направи това отново.

- Не затаявай дъх, ще ти е нужен, за да развалиш срещата си по-късно. – Лицето ми се зачерви. - За последен път, пусни ме. - Никога нямаше да разбера защо се забавляваше толкова да ме дразни.

- Не, скочи отново, като масаж е – опита се да ме убеди.

_Чук.Чук.Чук. _Обърнах главата си към вратата толкова бързо, че ме заболя.

- Какво става тук, по дяволите? - дойде гласът; не се опитах да разбера на кого принадлежи. Вратата се отвори рязко, разкривайки любимия-завинаги алчен Какузу. Очите му се разшириха, после се нормализираха. Не можех да си представя изражението ми; бях като дете, хаванато да прави секс. По дяволите, беше достатъчно близо до истината. - Хидан, пусни я. Сигурен съм, че не е готова да изгуби девствеността си с шумен кучи син като теб.

- Благодаря ти, Какузу-сама! - засиях, после промърморих: - Поне един човек разбира. - Какузу огледа стаята преди да отиде в това, в което по мои предположения, беше неговата част на стаята. В ъгъла имаше малко бюро, стол и сравнително голям диван от другата страна. Зае мястото си на бюрото и започна да пише на лист хартия. Чудех се дали му е трудно да ни игнорира. Изведнъж Хидан нарочно стана и аз се плъзнах на корема му и стоях между торса и краката му. Хидан хвана китките ми, когато се опитах да се изтръгна от хватката му.

- Шибан идиот... - оплаках се.

- Искаш да се обиждаме? Добре, cumstain*. - отвърна, хилейки се незряло.Cumstain? _Наистина?_

Почувствах как отворих уста.

- Какво, по дяволите? Просто се опитвам да те накрам да ме пус...

- Имаш дъх на полов член.

- Pissweasel!

- Shit-face.

- Cock biscuit!

Стана тихо. Никога не съм могла да измислям обиди на място. Звучах като идиот. Хидан избухна в смях:

- Cock biscuit? Що за обида беше това, по дяволите?

Изръмжах му с раздразнение и завъртях очи, докато той продължаваше да се смее. От колко време бях тук? Сладоледът ми се топеше, мамка му, и Тоби със сигурност не се беше сетил да го върне във фризера.

- Добре, свърших – изхихика се, но после започна да се хили отново.

- Хидан!

- Добре! Мамка му, жено, по-тихо! Както и да е... Ще те пусна, ако станеш моя кучка, - каза сравнително просто.

- Не, по дяволите. Вече водихме този разговор, - отговорих.

- Само за един ден?

- Не.

- Добре, тогава ще те изнасиля - каза. Погледнах го невярващо, а той със зла усмивчица остави краката ми да паднат на земята. Изписках от неудобство, усещайки нещо твърдо да се мушка на място, което определено не би трябвало да бъде мушкано.

- Добре, добре! Един ден- и имам предвид един, мамка му! Това _НЕ_ беше смешно, - извиках, заставайки на колене. Така или иначе щях да бъда изнасилена... Подсмихна се секси.

- Ще ме слушаш и ще правиш каквото ти кажа цял ден?- кимнах едва забележимо.

- Сладки Жашин, толкова ще се забавляваш.

Щяха да бъдат цели дванайсет часа и, честно казано, искаше ми се да ударя някое бебе. Изненадващо, не беше каквото очаквах. Мислех, че ще ме накара да играя с него... поне нещо такова. Имам предвид, не ме притесняваше, че не иска да направи нещо подобно, само ме изненада. Сякаш лъжеше, че „ще се забавлявам". И все пак, дори без перверзните глупости, беше мъчение. Бях като куче! Да не споменаваме факта, че трябваше да отговарям на „кучка". Уоу, иронично – куче, кучка... схващате ли? Добре, това беше тъпо... Както и да е! След като се бях съгласила да бъда „кучката на Хидан за един ден", го убедих, за да ми върне услугата, да даде на Лидера добър рапорд на вчерашната ни мисия. Това беше първата ми мисия откакто бях в тази организация (въпреки че се присъединих преди месеци); затова, очевидно, партньорите ми трябваше да докладват за мен на Лидера.

Господ знаеше, че бях нетърпелива за добър доклад. Бях радостна, че успях да го свържа с този, поне веднъж, неперверзен сценарий.

Така че това може би беше случай, в който и двамата печелехме?

- Кучко, направи ми обяд! - Хидан извика от общата стая.

Нямаше начин. Изпъшках, като се изправих от купчината пране и продължих да излизам от стаята му към кухнята. За съжаление, накрая Тоби изяде всичкия сладолед, в случай, че се чудите. Отворих хладилника и проверих рафтовете.

- Хидан, какво, по дяволите, искаш да ядеш? - извиках.

- Хмм... Чийзбургер! По-бързо! - Обаче не знаех как се прави чийзбургер. Дори нямахме месо за хамбургер. Приведох рамене, взех буркан от най-горния рафт и затворих хладилника. Фъстъчено масло и желе трябваше да свършат работа. Взех две филии хляб, фъстъченото масло и желето, и направих сандвича на Хидан. Взех чиния и сложих сандвича в нея. Намръщвайки се, забелязах, че изглежда малко самотно, затова взех малко пържени картофки само за да не изглежда, че съм мързелива... Перфектно! Винаги съм била добра с кулинарството.

- Заповядай, принцесо – промърморих и сложих чинията на масичката за кафе.

- Какво е това, по дяволите? - погледна към чинията с храна сякаш беше отрова.

- Специалитетът ми. Наслаждавай се, - отвърнах, намръщвайки се, и излязох от стаята.

Мамка му, кога Лидера ще да попита Хидан и Какузу за доклада ми? Сещаше ли се дори, че съществувам? Не го бях виждала наоколо от цяла вечност...

- Мина-чан, радвам се да видя, че си добре.

Обърнах се изненадано. Уоу, бях питала за Лидера откакто се върнах, а можех просто да говоря с нея!

- Конан-чан! Толкова време мина! - засиях и я прекърнах леко. - Кълна се, ти и Лидера сте като магия – за един миг тук, в следващия сте изчезнали яко дим. - Конан се изхихика и оправи кобалтово синята си коса около светлото си, блестящо, бледо лице.

- Съжалявам, че те притесняваме; това ни е навик, както вече си разбрала. - Конан беше толкова добра, нежна душа. Постоянно сладка и мила, и същевременно силна, когато имаше нужда. Наистина й се възхищавах за това. Предполагам, че можете да кажете, че съм „силна", когато се налагаше, но мисля, че имам проблем да бъда добра колкото е възможно по-често, особено с идиоти като Хидан наоколо. Мисля, че затова Лидера я държеше толкова близо; тя беше жена, която заслужаваше да бъде оценена. И, мамка му, беше добра с оригами.

- Е, тъкмо се чудех къде е Лидера – казах малко тихо.

- А, за първия ти доклад, предполагам? - попита; кимнах със съгласие, окуражавайки я да продължи. - Двамата тъкмо се върнахме от предишната си мисия. Бях изпратена за теб, всъщност. Иска да те види в главния офис.

- О, наистина? Благодаря ти, Конан-чан, ще се видим пак. Спри да изчезваш толкова много! - Двете разменихме усмивки и аз се запътих към кабинета на Лидера. Или щях да успея, или да се проваля. Почуках на двойните врати силно, но не прекалено. Със сигурност не исках да го ядосвам.

- Влез. - Поех си дълбоко дъх и отворих вратите, влизайки малко срамежливо. За моя изненада, видях Какузу вече да стои пред бюрото на Лидера. Имаше нещо в погледа му, което ме обърка; не можех да попитам, но имаше нещо странно там... сякаш тайно ме упрекваше, че съм направила нещо лошо. Може би си въобразявах; наистина се надявах да е така. Застанах до партньора си, гледайки по посока на Лидера. Хидан се втурна през вратата с издути бузи. Задържах един изблик на смях, а той се огледа сякаш не разбираше какво намирам за толкова забавно. След като преглътна остатъка от сандвича си, каза:

- Този сандвич беше невероятен. Не знам какво си направила с него, но...

- Ако си свършил – Лидера се намеси. Хидан детински го погледна присмехулно, а аз погледнах напред, най-накрая решавайки да внимавам. - Какузу ми даде своя доклад; трябва да отбележа, като оставим настрана неспособността ти да пазиш дискретност, съм впечатлен. Сега, Хидан, твоят доклад, моля.

- Направо страхотно – отговори отегчено.

- Разбирам, че ти си причината за възможния провал на тази мисия – каза Лидера, ни най-малко развеселен.

- Ами... технически...

- Да, той беше причината – Какузу отговори вместо жашиниста.

- Сделката си е сделка – виждайки, че мисията ти беше успешна, си считана за равна с останалите – обяви, - но преди да определим кой ще заместваш в случай на смърт (технически аз бях подкрепление в момента), искам да говоря с теб насаме, Минами. - Без почтително обръщение? Оплаках се тихо. Нима ме омаловажаваше? Какузу ме погледна разтревожено и последва безгрижния Хидан извън стаята, затваряйки вратите след себе си. Само на мен ли така ми се струваше, или светлините намаляха след това? Хм...

- Заради безразсъдството ти, сме набелязани като организация. - Челюстта ми падна. Какво? Безразсъдство? Кога? Как изобщо знаеше? Той не беше там! Лидера продължи едва да прикрива гнева си. - По време на мисията си, взе документ за друга нация. Заради това, ние сме набелязани от група най-високо квалифицирани наемни убийци, които никога не са проваляли дадена им мисия. За всяка една от главите ни има сума, но засега за твоята и на Хидан са най-високи. Би ли имала нещо против да ми обясниш какво смяташ да правиш, за да осигуриш безопасността ни?

Очите ми се разшириха. Какво, по дяволите, бях направила пък сега?

* * *

*cum – сперма; stain – петно

piss – урина; weasel – невестулка

shit – изпражнения; face – лице

cock – пенис; biscuit – бисквита


End file.
